


Toby

by happyeverafter72



Series: Episodes of a Life Together [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adopting a dog, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes and Watson adopt Toby.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Episodes of a Life Together [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Toby

For some time after the case he had dubbed ‘The Sign of Four’, Watson found his mind periodically drifting to the dog, Toby. It did not seem right for such a dog to be kept in those cramped conditions. He had, of course, also noted Holmes’ affection for the dog. He decided that he would speak to Toby’s owner and see what could be achieved.

As he had anticipated, Sherman was initially reluctant. “Why should I sell the dog to you, Dr Watson? I make a lot of money out of renting him to your friend and the police.”

“The amount I can offer you is not insubstantial, Mr Sherman,” Watson responded.

Sherman narrowed his eyes. “How much?”

“5 pounds.”

“Done!”

Toby soon made himself at home back at Baker Street. To look at him curled up on the settee, Watson would almost have thought that he had always been there. Watson spent the afternoon in writing up some of their recent cases. When he heard Holmes enter below, he was in the bedroom, changing into his smoking jacket. He heard Holmes ascend the stairs and open the door to the sitting room. On seeing the detective, Toby roused himself and trotted over.

Holmes gasped, then spoke in a voice Watson had not heard him use before. “Hello, Toby. What on earth are you doing here, hm?”

Watson emerged from the bedroom. “I bought him, Holmes.”

“John,” Holmes exclaimed, standing up from the crouch he had been in. “Did you really?”

Watson nodded. “Yes. I couldn’t bear to think of him living in that cage.”

Holmes bounded to his husband’s side and gave him a kiss of gratitude. “My love, you  _ are _ wonderful.”

Holmes pulled Watson to sit with him on the settee and encouraged Toby to leap up beside them. Watson laid his head on Holmes’ shoulder, watching his husband stroke the dog. He was quite contented with his family of three.


End file.
